¿Y si mi cabello fuera diferente?
by Akari Akaku
Summary: Después de una misión y una triste experiencia, el pequeño Allen se observa al espejo pensando si podría ser mejor tener otro estilo y color de cabello, pero un travieso usagi le dirá todo lo contrario.


_¡Hola!_

_¡Estoy de vuelta XD!_

_Lo que me hace muy feliz. No interrumpo más y dejo que disfruten de este one-shot._

**D. Gray-man** no me pertenece es propiedad de Hoshino Katsura-sama. (Pero como me encantaría que incluyera Laven en la historia XD)

* * *

><p><strong>=°w°= =°w°= =°w°= =°w°= =°w°= =°w°=<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Único. ¿Y si mi cabello fuera diferente?<strong>

-Bienvenido Allen-kun -le recibía un alegre Komui desde el escritorio.

-Estoy en casa -mostrando una falsa sonrisa. Su rostro tenía algunos rasguños.

-¿Y cómo fue la misión? ¿Hubo inconvenientes?

-Negando con la cabeza- pude acabar con todos los akumas, sin embargo no había Inocencia -cabizbajo.

-Vamos, vamos, no deberías ponerte así. Lo importante es que regresaste a salvo y la misión fue exitosa.

-Sí, tiene razón -un poco más animado.

-Supervisor debe firmar estos documentos -entraba a la oficina Reever cargando una enorme pila de papeles.

-Y dime Allen-kun ¿Qué clase de akumas afrontaste? ¿El pueblo quedó en buenas condiciones? -ignorando olímpicamente al Jefe de Sección.

-Komui-san... -una gotita escurre por la albina cabeza.

-No intente evadir sus responsabilidades utilizando a Allen-kun -molesto, alzando un poco la voz.

-Pero Jefe de Sección Reever, es muy importante saber esa información -haciendo pucheros.

-Sí, sí, pero estos documentos tienen una mayor relevancia. Ya podrá leer después el reporte, así que póngase a trabajar -dirigiéndose amablemente al menor- Allen-kun ya puedes retirarte, buen trabajo.

-Muy bien, con permiso -inclinándose un poco y saliendo presuroso, detestaba que Komui lo utilizara como excusa.

-Grrrrr -rugió su estómago- _creo que iré al comedor por un pequeño refrigerio._

Después de esa deliciosa cena optó por tomar un baño para relajar sus músculos y descansar por completo. Se puso su bóxer y sólo el pantalón del pijama, ya que hacía un poco de calor.

Al cepillarse el cabello frente al espejo recordó lo que sucedió en el pueblo.

**-Flash Back-**

Allen se encontraba rodeado por nueve akumas de nivel 3, ya había exterminado a los pocos nivel 1 que atacaron a los pobladores, intentó alejarse cuanto pudo del pueblo, pero le fue imposible. Los akumas se empeñaban con arremeter con él contra las casas y pocas construcciones cercanas.

Movió con gran rapidez su garra, pero sólo pudo destruir a dos enemigos.

La batalla se extendió varios minutos más hasta que el resultado fue favorable para el albino.

Exhausto por el esfuerzo se recargó de espaldas en un fragmento de una de las paredes que quedó en pie, intentando recuperar el aliento.

Mientras el chico descansaba muchos de los pobladores se fueron acercando poco a poco mirando los daños y al albino, hasta colocarse a pocos metros de este.

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?

-Mi casa, mis cosas y ahora ¿qué voy a hacer? -lloraba una mujer.

-Toda esta zona ha colapsado.

Muchos comentarios similares y sollozos fueron los que el joven comenzó a escuchar, hasta que el tono de estos cambió.

-¿Ya viste a esa persona?

-Su aspecto es sospechoso.

-Mira que luchar y asesinar esas cosas.

-Me pregunto si él no es el verdadero monstruo.

-¿Y si ahora piensa matarnos a nosotros?

-Esa marca debe se un mal augurio.

-Parece un anciano, que color de cabello tan extraño para una persona joven.

-Es un ave de mal agüero, todo lo que nos ha sucedido es por su culpa.

-¿Vieron la garra con la que destruyó a esos monstruos?

Miradas despectivas, de odio y cometarios hirientes era todo lo que el albino contemplaba a su alrededor, se comenzó a sentir tan triste.

-¡Largo de aquí adefesio! -una pequeña piedra golpeó su mejilla.

-Lo único que has traído a nuestro hogar es desdicha -una piedra golpeó su pierna.

-Largo.

-Jamás vuelvas.

Muchas piedras, palos y demás escombros se impactaron contra su cuerpo provocándole rasguños y heridas leves. El pequeño agachó la mirada que fue oculta por su cabello, permaneciendo unos instantes más así, sintiendo un dolor mayor por las palabras de esas personas que por las heridas. Sin más dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse del pueblo, con un lento caminar. Los habitantes siguieron con sus insultos y arrojando objetos por unos metros más hasta que el albino estuvo lo suficientemente lejos para perderse de la vista de los pobladores.

**-Fin Flash Back-**

Había dejado de peinarse, sostenía el cepillo contra su pelo, su mente era ocupada por ese recuerdo, provocando que su mirada se perdiera sin observar un punto en específico.

_-Hacia tanto tiempo que no me sentía así, todos en la Orden han sido tan buenos conmigo. He hecho tantos amigos... que había olvidado este sentimiento de tristeza y soledad... -_suspira.

Mira de nuevo su reflejo.

-¿Y si mi cabello fuera diferente? -se quedó pensando unos instantes- el cabello de Lenalee es suave y sedoso -imaginándose tener la cabellera de la china. Negó con su cabeza por la imagen que cruzó su mente- si pudiera tener el cabello de Lenalee lo ataría con un listón en mi nuca -imaginándose esta vez sin colitas- Mmm... No estaría mal, además de que tiene un color poco usual pero hermoso.

-Ahora que lo pienso -ladeando un poco la cabeza y con el dedo índice en su mejilla- el cabello del supervisor también se ve bien -imaginándose como se vería- aunque yo no usaría la boina, no es mi estilo -desapareciendo instantáneamente esta de su imagen- el supervisor tiene un poco largo el cabello, podría cortarlo y adecuarlo a mi estilo... mmm... sí, se vería bien.

-Aunque pensándolo bien... el color del cabello de Kanda me gusta y lo ataría con una coleta baja -se veía con el cabello y estilo del japonés, pero con la coleta amarrada en su nuca- no se ve tan mal.

Y así se la pasó hablando consigo mismo e imaginándose con los estilos de cabello de sus amigos.

-Pero tener el cabello de los demás sería imposible... -desanimado- tal vez la mejor opción sea teñirlo -miraba su reflejo y agarraba algunos menchones pensativo- castaño -pronunció- sí, me gustaría tener de nuevo el cabello color castaño, no es un color exótico, así que no llamaría la atención y podría cubrir mi ojo -peinando su cabello a modo de que cubriera la estrella y tapara un poco su ojo- sólo tendría que acostumbrarme a ver a través del cabello, no creo que sea tan difícil -contemplando su nuevo look en el reflejo.

-Mj, baka Moyashi -susurran detrás de él, sintió unos brazos rodearle la cintura y un rostro recargarse en su hombro.

-¡Lavi! pero... ¿desde cuándo? -sorprendido por la presencia del mayor.

-Podría decirse que desde el principio -sonriendo y viéndolo por el reflejo.

El menor enrojeció.

-Sabes, el tener el cabello de los demás no sería bueno.

-¿Eh? -no entendiendo lo que significaban esas palabras.

-Si tuvieras el cabello de Yuu, podría ser peligroso.

-¿Peligroso?

-Sí, no se como es que puede ver teniendo un flequillo como el de los perros ovejeros (N/A me recordó al del los Looney Toons, el perro cremita con copete rojo que sale con el Coyote Willy ja ja ja). Me pregunto si habrá desarrollado un sexto sentido o algo similar.

-Ja ja ja, si te llega a escuchar te irá muy mal -riendo.

**=ºwº= =ºwº= =ºwº=**

-Achu.

-Salud. Kanda, ¿acaso te has resfriado durante tu misión? -pregunta una peliverde.

-Che, debe ser ese estúpido conejo.

-¿Lavi? -no entendiendo la relación.

**=ºwº= =ºwº= =ºwº=**

- Ja ja ja, sí, tal vez tienes razón, pero puedo perderlo rápidamente, soy muy veloz.

El menor siguió riendo.

-Piensa esto: si tuvieras el cabello de Lena sería un fastidio para ti.

-¿Por qué? -curioso de la respuesta.

-Cuando Lenalee estuviera de misión y fuera por un extenso lapso Komui te vestiría como ella y ataría tu cabello en dos coletas. Se abrazaría a tus piernas y lloraría "Café de Lenalee, quiero café de Lenalee" -imitando al supervisor.

Al albino le dieron escalofríos al imaginarse de esa forma.

-Eso... sería vergonzoso... y horrible.

-Pero sería peor si tu cabello fuera como el de Komui.

-¿Por qué? -no imaginándoselo.

-Sí -alzando su dedo índice- cada vez que Reever lo pusiera a trabajar el te buscaría, maquillaría tu rostro, te vestiría como él y te drogaría para que ocuparas su lugar, dándole el tiempo suficiente para escapar; incluso crearía una poción para que lo obedecieras e hicieras su trabajo o algo por el estilo.

-... -sin palabras, tornándose azul al imaginar tan terrible destino.

-Además sería muy problemático tener el cabello largo.

-¿Si? ¿Por qué?

-Bueno, tener el cabello suave y bien cuidado debe llevarles mucho tiempo, tal vez usen shampoo especial o lo tengan que cepillar varias veces al día.

-¿Y cómo sabes que el cabello de Kanda es así? -celoso.

-Pues porque en una ocasión le trencé su cola de caballo -diciéndolo como si fuera algo sin importancia.

-¿En serio? ¿Hiciste algo como eso? ¿Acaso deseas morir joven?

-Pero estaba aburrido -haciendo pucheros- tú te dormiste y era aburrido mirar el mismo paisaje a través de la ventana. Dormir en el tren no es muy cómodo que digamos.

-Je je, conejo travieso.

-Deberías pensar en la infinidad de posibilidades y no sólo en lo bueno. Si Komui te hubiese escuchado sería muy terrible.

-Por favor, no continúes -no queriendo seguir imaginando más terrores.

-No deberías preocuparte tanto por lo que piensen los demás, cada quien tiene su opinión sobre las cosas y cuando son cegados por el miedo o el enojo decir tonterías parece la mejor opción para sentirse un poco más seguros.

-Lavi -sorprendido por esas palabras.

-Piensa en todo lo bueno que tiene tu cabello.

-Por ejemplo...

-Mmm... ¡Ah! Cuando envejezcas no tendrás que preocuparte de que tu cabello se llene poco a poco de canas.

-Mj y que más.

-Mmm... Si te llegas a extraviar entre una multitud ¡yo podría encontrarte fácilmente! -orgulloso por su respuesta.

El albino ríe suavemente.

-A mí me gusta el color de tu cabello, combina con tu ser: Inocente y Puro -con dulzura.

El menor se sintió tan alegre por todo lo que Lavi comentaba y por el dulce tono de voz que usó.

-Además -besa el hombro y aprieta un poco la cintura del albino.

-... -sonrojo.

-Te ves tan sexy -besando ahora su cuello.

-... -el sonrojo aumenta.

-Para mí eres perfecto -susurrando sensualmente en su oído.

-... -sonrojo total y sintiendo una descarga eléctrica recorrer su espalda.

-¿Y sabes qué es lo mejor? -tomándolo del mentón girando un poco su cabeza para que se vieran a los ojos.

-¿Qué? -pregunta débilmente.

-Que te amo -rozando sus labios al hablar- y eres sólo mío -besándolo con pasión.

Desde ese día el albino se sintió más a gusto con su aspecto y cada vez que alguien lo miraba mal o criticaba, recordaba las dulces palabras que Lavi dijo esa hermosa noche.

**_FIN_**

* * *

><p><strong>=°w°= =°w°= =°w°= =°w°= =°w°= =°w°=<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Por fin, después de no se cuanto tiempo pude terminar de transcribir el fic.<em>

_Ahora que soy un ente productivo para mi familia y la sociedad (ajá) mi tiempo se ha visto drásticamente reducido; trabajo de Lunes a Viernes de 9 a 6 de la tarde, pero en lo que llego a mi casa ya son las 7:30 o poco más y en lo que como y me hago mensa pues ya es hora de dormir y los sábados de 9 a 3. Además en estos momentos estoy haciendo mi cosplay (el evento es el 17 de Diciembre) y me falta mucho, así que por eso me he retrasado mucho en lo referente a los fics TnT que triste._

_Así que únicamente pude transcribir mi fic en mi trabajo, durante la hora de la comida._

_Pero intentaré apurarme en terminar los otros que tengo en mente y darme prisa en transcribirlos durante las vacaciones, para subir más fics Laven. Estoy molesta porque todas las historias recientes son Yullen, no me desagrada, incluso he pensado en hacer una, pero no se vale TnT, por cada 50 Yullen, actualizan un Laven o en la mejor de las suertes publican uno, eso me trae cabreada._

_¡LAVEN LAVEN LAVEN! w_

_Por favor publiquen más Laven._

_Bueno, después de tanto choro las dejo, pero volveré, no se cuando, pero tengan por seguro que lo haré._

_P.D. Gané el primer lugar en el "Desafío Halloween 2011" del que les hablé en algún lado, luego lo subiré, para que me digan que tal, je je. Les dejo el link por si no desean esperar y leer las otras historias. _

_.org/t339-resultados-desafio-halloween-2011_

_Bye bye **=°w°=**_

_Por favor jitomatazos no, mejor pastelazos y si son de chocolate mejor je je je._


End file.
